Black Castle
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: Lucy was mad because of her love, Natsu kicking her off the team in her own birthday! She makes her very own Guild and stays away from Fairy Tail. 3 years later, she has now a husband and two kids. For this mission by the council to defeat Black Castle, the guild Lucy made. Fairy Tail accepted the offer and let the adventure begin. Formerly knew as Black Castle Hatred.
1. Chapter 1: Black Castle

_New story I made! I hope you love reading it so far! and.._

ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lucy taken over by hatred**

Lucy was in her bed crying in a pillow. Her tears were just been running because of a certain incident.

She was crying for 5 minutes non-stop! Poor Lucy...

_{Flashback}_

_Lucy was there in a table eating cream cake. Gray was talking with her while she's eating._

_Natsu was with Lissana while Erza was eating her strawberry cream cake._

_Then, Lucy remembered it was her birthday. She wished that somebody would knew._

_"Luce!" called Natsu to her certain friend._

_"Hey, Natsu! Remembered something today?" Lucy said as she stood up.  
_

_"Yeah, I was wondering if you are not bothered by replacing you with Lissana cause you've been in our team last 3 months..." Natsu said scratching the back of his head._

_"Sure, it's okay..." Lucy said trying not to try crying.._

_"You serious? You look like you're going to cry...Maybe, it's because you're weak..."_

Those words kept going through her mind. She was going outside but first...

She's going to get a shower and brush her teeth also her hair.

* * *

Lucy was outside having a certain angry feeling inside her heart.

It was the word _'Hatred_'.

Yes, Hatred. The word she was searching for days. She kept it inside her but if she let it all out.

What was she thinking?

She was at the woods seeing a certain abandoned house.

It was color black ad was like a castle what words can she think about it.

Make a guild named 'Black Castle? Perfect!

But in mean times it is hard to accept feelings but it is needed.

Sometimes...sometimes...

* * *

3 year later...

Lucy was at her Guild. She was the master of the certain guild.

She had a husband and 2 kids.

She has 9 members _(including his husband and kids)_

She had Dark Powers all along. No need to understand true feelings of sweetness, right?

* * *

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail...

"Why is Lucy, evil? Did we do something wrong?" Natsu said.

"Remember, Natsu that you did kick her out in the team without our permission in her birthday, right?" Erza said.

"You're right.." Natsu said.

"You need to do that mission, anyways! Defeating _Black Castle_! Mirajane said.

"Aye!" said the energetic cat, Happy.

"Okay, but i'll just do it for the Guild."

"Yeah.." Mirajane said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Black Castle...

"Mommy, Rocky is not giving me the doll!" Ariona said.

"Ronaldo, Give that back to your sister. Act like your father!" Lucy said.

"Yes, Mommy.."

Lucy was sitting at a chair looking at her big window. It was huge.

She saw Natsu and the others heading towards them.

"Luce, why do I have to babysit the children?" Chrono aka Lucy's husband said.

"I'm going to defeat my old guild mates, Hun. Bye.." said the serious looking Lucy.

* * *

"Hello, fellow team mates. Prepare to DIE!" Lucy said making a black fire in her hands.

"You can't kill us!" Erza said.

"Try this!" Lucy said shooting black fires at Erza for the third time.

"Gah!" Erza has been hit for the first time! Blood dripping through her legs..

"Hah!" Lucy said.

Gray and Natsu appeared with no emotion just a frown on the faces of those two.

"Rico! Sabrina! Back up!" Lucy said running towards the guild performing a seal.

Rico and Sabrina trying to defeat Natsu and Gray.

Lissana just standing there emotionless.

"Lissana!" Natsu said angrily.

"Sorry!" Lissana said making herself into a bird and flying through Lucy.

Then, Chrono appeared.

"Nobody attacks my wife." said Chrono angrily at Lissana fighting still ain't over.

"Wife!" Natsu said.

"What? Don't believe me ask her!" Chrono said.

"True Story." Lucy said.

She was beside Chrono finished performing the seal.

"Lucy, how could you betray me?" Natsu said.

"He was talking about you all the time!" Lissana added.

"She's right!" Gray said.

"Too Late." Lucy said smiling.

Then, disappeared along with Chrono.

Natsu's whole body stood up. Anger busted out through his body.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry for the fans here of Rockstar Life!

Yeah, I made a new story! So sorry!

I'll update more next time! Bye!


	2. NOTE! READ Please!

This is just an author's note~! D-Deal with it! BD! Trolololol

Anyways, I have a poll that says should I _rewrite_ this story! You know this story that you are reading right now!

Because I read a lot of reviews that says that it's seems a bit rushed! I know! It's just made 6 minutes!

^(=.=)^ Anyways, I can create a suggestion story! IDK, you just have to message me!

~Please pray to my sister, Hopelessblues. Her brain is going to explode because of the many compilations!

Anyways, pray for her and please vote! This poll will be closed in the end of July! Cause I have a test on August 2 and 3!

Bye, LH is out!


	3. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Strikes

**A/N: ****Sorry for updating so late. I think I didn't update for 9 months.**

**So, here's the 2nd chapter. I need to update on my other stories by the ways.**

* * *

**[Chapter 2: The Nightmare Strikes]**

Lucy Heartfilia slammed her face on the long table not knowing to do. Then, she slammed her head to the wall, still not hurting she slammed her fist on the hard cabinet.

"Chrono, call Night and say that he has to babysit Ronaldo/Rocky and Ariona. We have things to do." Lucy said with a dark voice and her husband, Chrono nodded.

"This is a failure. Our plan won't work if they're there. We have to kill them, killing them is the only thing that could revive the plan." Lucy slammed her fist to the picture. It was a picture of Fairy Tail and her.

* * *

**[With Chrono:]**

"Dude, you have to babysit my daughter and my son." Chrono said.

"Okay, just don't make your wife kill me." A voice answered the words said by the man.

"Don't be late or you'll be killed by me." He said with a scary yet dark voice.

"Daddy Chrono, did Mister Nightmare accepted the offer asked Mommy?" The angelic daughter which is Ariona said.

"Yes, he did." Chrono said to her daughter patting her head.

"Play Time with Mister Nighty?" Chrono's son, Ronaldo/Rocky asked-said.

"Yes, play nice or you two will be grounded." "Yes, Daddy." The two children said and continued to play the toys that were given to them.

* * *

"No more Little Nice Lucy for this town." I said to my. I formed a black fire with one hand. My eyes glowed and became black not like the sweet color hazel-brown. **[A/N: Sorry if it's wrong.]**

"I will never give up without a fight." Lucy pushed the enormous doors leading the way to the chains. **[A/N: It means jail.]**

"Nice to meet you again, Team Natsu." I said.

"Why are you doing this to us, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Oh, I know you know the answer." I answered.

Lucy formed black fire with her hands and aimed for the skull in the jail. I said, "I have a lot of time to train though." Lucy smiled.

"I met my husband right away after I trained for 3 years." I said still not finishing her sentence, "With Acnologia."

"You trained with the black dragon?" Gray asked unbelieving the word spoken by the blonde beauty.

"...I shouldn't have told you that." I said and smiled evilly. "I have to kill you all starting with the white beauty, the one who controlled all of you to destroy me. No one did realize that, no one except me. Well, you see it begun here..."

**[Flashback:]**

**Why was I kicked out of Team Natsu? **That was all I thought. That was the start of my re-search before I train.

Then, I realized Lisanna was in the background after the thing. She smiled evilly, I know. Well, after that I knew she was the one that controlled Team Natsu, but she even controlled Master to kick me out of the guild.

I always watched her actions after that and ended up us fighting. That was the reason, but it was mostly her fault and Team Natsu's.

Well, second of all Team Natsu thought of kicking me out for the first place and Lisanna controlled them to fight me, that was all.

**[End of Flashback:]**

"Well, it was true." Lisanna said sadly which angered Natsu.

"That's why I planned all of this. Well, not mostly all of it." I said.

"Goodbye, Lisanna." Lucy said trying to form the portal to Hellfire. The most evil land of the entire universe.

But someone stopped me... It was Natsu...

Why did he do that? Does he still love Lisanna? Well, I'm going to help Acnologia no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will have the OCs' information sheet. See you next weekend, dudes and ladies.


End file.
